


Just Can't Get Enough

by BadgerInMySoup



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerInMySoup/pseuds/BadgerInMySoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just bros helping bros. Or a series of missing moments throughout the wedding episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's 'fey boy tie' and not 'fake bow tie' but I didn't when I wrote this and I don't feel like changing it XD Reposted from my ff.net account

Rachel calls Kurt and begs him to drive her to McKinley for her meeting with Finn.

“Why am I doing this for you again?” he asks when he picks her up, although he doesn’t really argue against driving his Navigator again.

“Because, I can’t trust myself around Finn right now, Kurt. If you drop me off, that means you need to give me a ride home and that means I’m on a deadline.”

Kurt thinks her logic is a little flawed but he doesn’t mention it. “So, when should I come get you?”

“I’ll text you,” she says. Then she leans over and kisses his cheek, “Thank you, Kurt.”

* * *

 

He kills time by wandering the halls of McKinley, for nothing better to do than to wander. His feet lead him right to the music room and, to his surprise, there’s still lights on and music playing. Cautiously, he walks over.

Blaine is still inside, sitting at the piano and looking over music sheets. Kurt hesitates before walking in.

“Time to call it a night, don’t you think?”

Blaine jumps slightly but smiles over his shoulder as Kurt walks toward him. “Hey. When did you get here?”

“Here McKinley or here Ohio? My flight came in last night and I just chauffeured Rachel up here. She’s meeting with Finn over something, I don’t know. Are those for the wedding?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah,” Blaine scoots over on the bench like an invitation or something and Kurt decides, what the hell, and takes it, “I’m trying to choose a song for the reception, obviously. I was thinking of asking Tina to do a duet but things have been weird there and I don’t want to rock the boat or anything.”

Kurt glances over his sheet notes and picks one at random. “How about this one?”

“’Just can’t get enough’? That would work; it’s pretty dance-y and what not.”

“And it could work as a duet,” Kurt offers.

“Well, I guess but-“

“With me. I mean, if you wanted.”

Blaine stops and looks at him. “You want to sing with me?”

“Well, we’re friends now, right?” Kurt asks. “And, it’s not like a duet is something we haven’t done platonically before. ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside,’ ‘Animal,’ ‘White Christmas.’ I mean, unless you think you can’t handle singing with me.”

“Oh, no,” Blaine assures, “That won’t be a problem. However, I am a little worried about you being near me while singing. I mean, did you forget the almost kiss during ‘White Christmas’?”

“Excuse you,” Kurt sputters, “I believe you were the one who almost kissed me.”

“Whatever you say, Kurt,” Blaine grins, “Do you really want to sing with me, though?”

“Of course I do.”

Blaine smiles. “Cool.”

* * *

 

“I think I was flirting with Blaine,” Kurt says on the ride home.

Rachel gasps. “Kurt! I thought we agreed before we came here that we would not fall for our respective ex’s charms. What about Adam, Kurt?”

“Adam and I aren’t exclusive,” he reminds her, “We’ve been on two dates since we’ve met and we haven’t even kissed yet. And, I asked Blaine to do a duet with me.”

“Oh, Kurt,” Rachel says sadly.

“I know! It’s just, he looked so good at the piano, you know what him playing the piano does to me, and I just…I’m in town and things are good between us. I can look at him without wanting to cry or yell and we’re friends and I just,” he sighs, “I miss him. And I want to sing with him. We’ve sang before, when we were friends.”

Rachel laughs. “Kurt, you were never just friends. You were either head-over-heels for him or mad at him.”

“If you can sing a duet with Finn and it not mean anything, I don’t see why Blaine and I can’t do the same. We’re just friends. Just. Friends.”

“Sure, Kurt. Whatever you say.”

* * *

 

Blaine calls him the next day. “Would you like to get coffee with me?”

“At the Lima Bean?” Kurt asks, glancing at himself in the mirror and wondering, for a wild second, if he should change or fix something.

“Where else?”

“I’d love to,” Kurt says quietly, “Meet you there in fifteen?”

“Deal. See ya.”

Kurt listens to the dial tone, phone pressed to his ear and counts to ten. Then he takes a deep breath and grabs his essentials off the desk.

“I’m going out dad, I’ll be back tonight,” he calls on his way down the stairs and Burt sticks his head out of the kitchen.

“Where ya going?”

“Lima Bean. I’m meeting Blaine.”

Burt tries to hide a smile. “Oh, really?”

“We’re just friends, dad.”

“Uh-huh,” Burt grins, “Well, at least you can still be in each other’s lives. Have fun, yeah?”

“Okay dad.”

“And I won’t wait up.”

“ _Just friends,_ dad.”

* * *

 

Blaine is waiting for him, coffee already ordered and Kurt tries not to feel anything over the fact that Blaine still remembers his coffee order. Friends do that, right?

“So,” Kurt says once he’s settled across from Blaine, “How are you? How’ve you been?”

 “I’ve been good. Really, um, Glee is coming along pretty nicely. You’ll get to meet the new guys at the wedding,” he laughs, “I don’t know what else to say? How’s New York, how’s NYADA? You have far more interesting things to talk about.”

“They’re great. Crazy, but great. I always wanted to leave Lima for a big city and now that I’m there, it’s just so surreal. And NYADA is an entirely different world, almost. But, I’m fitting in. Kind of. I beat Rachel at Midnight Madness, which is show choir version of Fight Club and I told off some really obnoxious ass kissers. It was liberating.”

“I wish I could have seen that; I bet you made them cry.”

Kurt snorts. “I’m not that mean.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Blaine smirks, “You have an evil streak when you need it, Kurt Hummel. Don’t think I’ve forgotten your brutal honesty over my Warbler leading days at Dalton.”

“Hey, in my defense, you needed that pointed out to you,” Kurt takes a sip of coffee and raises his eyebrows innocently, “I was only being a friend.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Blaine pauses, “Who’s Adam?”

Kurt nearly chokes on his coffee, “What?”

“Adam. The guy you mention in your facebook posts. I’m not being creepy,” he adds hastily, “You’ve just mentioned him a lot and-“

“Adam’s a friend,” Kurt says, “Ish. That I’m sort of seeing. It’s not exclusive or anything, we’re just-we’re _not_ boyfriends.”

“Kurt, you don’t owe me an explanation,” Blaine smiles, “I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want to talk about New York anymore anyway,” Kurt waves a hand, “Tell me more about these new kids.”

* * *

 

They stay at the Lima Bean until closing and the baristas have to actually kick them out. They walk shoulder to shoulder to Kurt’s car, Blaine’s parked close by.

“This was nice,” Kurt says quietly. “I’ve missed this.”

“I have too.”

Kurt reaches out and smooths down the collar on Blaine’s jacket and their eyes meet, suddenly, under the street lights.

“We should go,” Blaine says quietly, “Big day tomorrow and all.”

“Yeah,” Kurt whispers. “I’ll see you on stage?”

“I’ll be there.”

Kurt hesitantly opens his arms. “Hug goodbye?”

Something in Blaine’s gaze changes and he smiles softly, “Of course.”

Blaine is warm and solid against him, arms encircling tight around his back and Kurt breathes, suddenly, overwhelmed at this again. It’s been far too long since he’s hugged Blaine, held Blaine, been this close to Blaine. It’s both scary and comforting, how familiar this is and how much he’s longed for it.

Blaine tilts his head, mouth suddenly at Kurt’s ear. “I’m really glad you came for this, Kurt.”

Kurt fights down a shiver and says, “Yeah. Me too.”

He thinks they almost kiss there, when they pull away. Because they don’t pull far enough and Blaine is right there and his lips are an inch away, if that and all Kurt has to do is just lean, just a little bit.

But somewhere in the distance, a horn honks and a car alarm goes off and, sheepishly, Blaine slips away completely.

“Good night, Kurt. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Kurt says. “Tomorrow.”

He climbs into his Navigator but he doesn’t pull away until Blaine starts his own car up.

* * *

 

The next day, Kurt picks Rachel up and drives them over to the chapel. He kills the ignition and waits for Rachel to check her face in the mirror so they can walk in together.

She threads their arms together and smiles. “A Valentine’s Day wedding is so romantic, isn’t it?”

“Mhm,” Kurt says.

A few parking spots down, he can see Blaine getting out of his car and walking around to open the passenger door for Tina. Something inside him clenches, and he remembers far too fondly the way Blaine used to do that for him.

“Hi, Blaine! Hi, Tina!” Rachel calls out and waves, “You both look so wonderful!”

“Rachel!” Tina exclaims and Rachel unhooks her arm from Kurt’s to hug them both. Blaine smiles at him and Kurt waves back, suddenly awkward and unsure and so aware of how good Blaine looks in a tux.

“Hey,” Blaine says.

“Hey,” Kurt says back.

“Nice bowtie,” Blaine says, “I thought that was my thing.”

“Still is. This is a fake.”

Blaine’s eyebrows rise interestedly and Kurt hides a smile. Tina is looking back and forth between them and frowning. “We should get inside and get our seats.”

They all start walking toward the chapel but when they reach the doors, Blaine stops. “Crap. I think I left my phone in my car. I’ll be back.”

“Want help finding it, Blaine?” Tina asks.

“You go ahead inside, Tina, get us a seat,” Blaine smiles.

“I’ll help,” Kurt offers, ignoring Rachel’s pointed look, “I’m pretty good at finding things.”

Blaine grins. “Thanks, Kurt.”

* * *

 

“This is a new car,” Kurt comments from the front seat.

They have the passenger and rear right side door open, both of them crotched inside, looking under seats and between cushions.

“Yeah,” Blaine says, from the back, “My parents got it for me as a late Christmas present or whatever. I can’t believe I lost my phone in here.”

Kurt sighs and climbs out of the car, pulling his own phone out and selecting Blaine’s number form his speed dial. It rings from somewhere in the backseat and his eyebrows furrow when Blaine reaches into his tux pocket and pulls it out.

“Huh,” he says, completely unfazed, “I guess it was here the whole time.”

“Why do I feel like this was some grand ploy to get us alone together?” Kurt asks. He closes his door and leans against the one still opened. Blaine sits up and smiles.

“Because it was definitely a grand ploy to get us alone together.”

“And what were you going to do once we were alone?” Kurt asks, voice breathless.

“I figured I’d leave that up to you,” Blaine says quietly.

Kurt stares at him. Then he climbs in, closing the door behind him and pushing Blaine back onto the seat all in one movement, finishing the act by kissing him deeply.  

For the first time in a long time, Kurt stops thinking. He stops making smart decisions and planning the best course of action. He just dives in, into Blaine, into the moment, takes nothing for granted and lets himself go.

Blaine’s hands are all over him, on his back, in his hair, around his waist and pawing at his belt which he unlatches expertly.

“We’re just friends,” Kurt pants and Blaine nods eagerly, pulling him back and kissing him again.

“’Course,” Blaine agrees, “You should take your shirt off.”

Kurt giggles against his lips, groaning a second later when Blaine slips in tongue at the same time he tugs Kurt’s shirt free from his dress pants.

Suddenly, someone knocks, loud, on the car door.

“Blaine!?” Tina shouts, “Did you find your phone?”

“Still looking,” Blaine calls back, “I’ll meet you inside the church.”

Kurt looks up and, through the fog on the window, sees her still standing by the door. Neither of them move until she finally walks away. Kurt laughs and hangs his head, about to say something when Blaine shoots up and kisses him again, hands low on Kurt’s waist, pulling him down and arching up against him.

“Had I known I was going to be groped in the back of a Prius, I would have brought a change of clothes,” Kurt teases, “I’m going to go in there looking like prom, the morning after.”

He leans down and kisses Blaine some more, lost in the moment for just that moment until, finally, as much as he doesn’t want it to, what he’s doing catches up to him. He pulls away.

“What am I doing? I’m sort of dating someone in New York.”

Blaine follows him up, panting, “You’re not in New York, and it’s not exclusive, right?” Then he grins, “You, in this fake bowtie? It’s my Kryptonite.”

He kisses Kurt, hard and Kurt smiles against his lips because he knows that, of course he knows that, sensed it from the moment he mentioned it. Again, however, he breaks away from the kiss.

“Wait, this doesn’t mean we’re back together, right?”

“No, no, no,” Blaine agrees, “It’s cool, I know. This is just bros helping bros.”

“I love it when you talk fratty,” Kurt breathes and they’re kissing again, harder this time.

* * *

 

They get interrupted again, by Mercedes, and dragged off to the church, forced to sit on opposite sides of the aisle with their non-romantic dates.

“It took you that long to find a phone?” Rachel asks, eyebrow raised and Kurt ignores her. He keeps glancing over at Blaine, pleased to see him looking back.

The wedding is kind of a bust when Miss Pillsbury flies the coop but the reception goes on.

* * *

 

After they sing, and Kurt chases down Tina and gets answers, he and Blaine find a quiet table off to the side and Blaine hands him his punch.

“That was fun,” he says, “The duet. Thank you for singing with me.”

“Thank you for letting me,” Kurt says, “It was fun.”

“So are we not going to talk about the car thing or-“

“I thought we agreed it was just ‘bros helping bros’?” Kurt asks, smirking.

“It can be. But, I was just wondering, if it meant something else?”

“It didn’t.”

“Okay.”

Kurt glances at Blaine and sees he’s trying not to smile.

“Really, it didn’t,” Kurt continues breezily, “People hook up at weddings all the time, it’s like a thing. And friends do too. And that’s what we are, friends.”

“Of course we are,” Blaine says. “Friends also dance, don’t they?”

“Yes…”

“Finn and Rachel are starting their duet,” Blaine says, and then he stands up and offers his hand to Kurt, “Would you like to dance with me?”

Kurt swallows. “Just as friends?”

“Just as friends.”

He hesitates but nods, finally, and lets Blaine pull him out of his seat and onto the dance floor.

That’s his first mistake.

They come together easily, Blaine’s hands on his back and Kurt’s head low, resting on his shoulder. As they begin to move, Kurt closes his eyes.

That’s his second mistake.

Blaine’s nose brushes his ear and his breath is warm on Kurt’s neck and he’s content here, safe in Blaine’s arms. It’s a feeling he never thought he would have again after everything that’s gone down and that alone is enough to take his breath away. But then here’s Blaine, in his arms for the third time since he’s been in Ohio and their close proximity is making him a little dizzy but it doesn’t matter because Blaine’s hands are strong against him and he won’t let Kurt fall.

But Kurt fell a long time ago.

“I have a room here,” Kurt says quietly, “My dad insisted I get one in case I got too drunk to come home. He’s pretending I’m not under 21 since this is a wedding and all.”

“Oh?”

“Do you want to come up with me?”

Blaine pulls away so he can look at him and Kurt knows he’s searching his eyes, needing to know if Kurt actually wants this.

“Okay,” he says finally.

Kurt licks his lips and nods. “Okay.”

“After this song,” Blaine says and pulls him close again. This time, Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck and sighs.

“After this song.”

* * *

 

“Are you waiting for Rachel?”

Kurt looks up from his phone and smiles at Blaine. “Yeah. She texted me that she needs a ride to the airport so I guess she’s going home early.”

“How about you?” Blaine asks. “When are you…”

“Tomorrow night. Flight booked and everything.”

Blaine nods. “Would you like to see a movie with me or something, tomorrow? Before you go.”

“Just as-“

“Friends,” Blaine finishes. “Of course. I just want to see as much of you as I can before you leave.”

Kurt smiles softly. “I’d like that. A movie, I mean. I can pick you up from school?”

“Yeah,” Blaine grins, “That sounds like fun. Your fake bowtie is crooked.”

Kurt moves to fix it but Blaine gets their first, fingers brushing feather light over Kurt’s neck and their eyes meeting.

“Can I kiss you again?” Blaine asks softly.

Kurt nods and slowly, Blaine leans in, capturing Kurt’s lips and holding. His hands cup his face and he kisses, slow and easy and almost hungry in a way. Lingering, definitely lingering and Kurt can feel it all the way down to his toes. Will probably feel it for the rest of the night.

Finally, Blaine pulls back but not too far, his lips brushing against Kurt’s as he whispers, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Kurt can only nod. Blaine is smirking when he steps back and Kurt feels like he should say something but he’s still reeling from _that kiss_ and his mind can’t form a coherent come back.

Thankfully, he’s saved by Rachel rushing over.

“Thanks for waiting for me,” she says. Her eyes slide over to Blaine and she smiles. “Hi, Blaine. Bye, Blaine. Let’s go Kurt, the sooner I’m out of here, the sooner I’ll be back in New York.”

“Why the rush?” Kurt asks.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Can we just go?”

She doesn’t wait for an answer and starts heading towards his navigator. Kurt looks at Blaine. “So, tomorrow. I will see you.”

“Yes you will,” Blaine slides his hands into his pockets and smiles. “Good night, Kurt.”

“Good night, Blaine.”

As in his way to the car, he glances over his shoulder just once; Blaine is watching him walk away. He waves when he sees Kurt looking and Kurt hides a smile and looks away.

 


End file.
